ADoseOfBuckley
Adam Buckley (born ) goes under the YouTube Name ADoseofBuckley. About Buckley lives in the town of London, Ontario, Canada. He is most commonly known for his anger towards general society, and his ability to be comedic simultaneously. Best known for making the "Top Ten Worst Songs of 20xx" and "Musical Autopsies" series, he also has plenty non music-related segments such as "Advice No One Asked For", "A Dose of Buckley", and "Scumbags of the Internet." He has stated several times that he is "not a YouTuber, but a comedian who uses YouTube as a way to deliver content". He has also started another segment titled "Buckley's Tweeting Rainbow", where he makes light of the tweets of contemporary rap and hip-hop artists. His YouTube channel has over 100 million views. History ADoseofBuckley was started as a website in late 2009 by Adam Buckley. Having few visitors on his website, Adam Buckley set up his own channel on YouTube, though he does not refer to himself as a YouTuber. His first "Worst Songs of 20xx" video, for the year 2010, now has over three million views. After all the popularity, Buckley started to take his views on new topics, created new segments, and used new styles. He also does parody commercials. Career Adam Buckley has mentioned a multitude of times in his videos that he works in radio. Sometime around February to November after his video "How NOT to Get a Job in Radio" he was promoted to Program Director of his station in addition to garnering praise from the radio business. In the Summer of 2012, Buckley was employed by the "London Rippers", his town's local baseball team after someone saw his first video on the team. He was employed as a PA announcer. Due to a lack of popularity and several other factors, the team folded after only two seasons. In his “The London Rippers Fold” video, Buckley expressed annoyance at the loss of his summer job, but was seemingly more annoyed at the townsfolk who deemed the name inappropriate. Recurring Video Series * 'Musical Autopsy '- A series where Buckley reviews songs or their artist (2010–Present) * 'Top 10 Worst Songs of 20xx '-A series where Buckley counts down the worst songs of the year (2010–Present) * 'Advice No One Asked For '- A series where Buckley answers advice for people who are not asking him, but he does it anyway (2011–Present) * 'Scumbags of the Internet '- A series where Buckley finds shitty people on the internet and expose them for who they really are (2012–Present) * 'Buckley's Tweeting Rainbow '- A series where Buckley reads tweets from famous rappers. He deviated from this premise in 2015 to mock tweets from Directioners who were overdramatic about Zayn Malik's departure from One Direction. (2013–Present) * 'Plenty of Pricks '- A series where Buckley reads perverted/ignorant texts from bachelors (2015–Present) The Ten Worst Songs of 20xx WatchMojo.com's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Buckley didn't rank in this episode, but was given an honorable mention. He has expressed hatred for WatchMojo and their repetitive top tens several times in response to comments on his videos. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers